Kuro Tsubasa no Tenshi
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: Black winged Angel was what his name meant. Kuro prefers to be called Hiro though. The Shin'o Academy isn't really a fun place for someone with a Zanpakuto named Hanging Whip, but his new and old friends, Seigi, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia cheering for him it might just be worth it.
1. Frist Hollow

_A woman stood underneath a giant purple beast as it howled, its white mask splitting apart, its yellow eyes widening in agony. "What is your name...soul reaper?" The monster's raspy voice caused the auburn-haired woman to turn her head slightly to stare at the beast with a blank expression._

_"Taicho Moreu Tenshi. Tenshi, Moreu of squad nine." The beast slowly turned to dust._

_"I see." The monster hesitated before adding; "old friend. " the woman sighed her blank jade eyes staring at the ground, her shaggy hair that a large part parted to the right side of her face fell over her eyes._

_"I did not expect you to fall so far my good old friend after all these years. "_

* * *

A boy with wild rusty-red hair that stood up in all directions swung his legs back and forth on the tree branch of the fully blossomed cherry tree. His blue hakama swaying with the wind tickling his legs. Another boy with long black raven hair combed touched the middle of his back grinned widely at the sight of the blue-eyed student. The boy quietly jumped up the tree his combed back hair flowing freely with the pastel pink petals. He pulled up his white sleeves of his kosode revealing muscular arms. The smaller brown-haired boy cried out in surprise as he felt the iron grip of the arms placed around him.

"I got you Hiro!" The browned eyed boy exclaimed.

Hiro laughed skilfully pulling his friend off of him and pinning him to the tree branch.

"Not for long Mikata, Seigi!" Hiro jumped off Seigi landing on the ground crouched like a cat before using shunpo.

Seigi laughed closing his eyes. "You know I'm faster than you Hiro!" He shouted before using shunpo himself. Seigi looked at his friend on the ground siting across from a orange-haired shinigami. The hazel-eyed substitute glanced at the two students of the Shin'o Academy.

"Sorry!" Hiro exclaimed. The substitute waved his apology off with a wave.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." The older boy looked at the two closely. "Who are you two anyway? You aren't dressed like sould reapers. "

"That is because we attend the Shin'o Academy. Or better know as the spiritual arts academy. " Seigi explained. "I am Mikata, Seigi Fourth year, and this is Hiro Tenshi also a fourth year."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but honestly I'm bad with names."

"I see." Seigi nodded in agreement. "If it is easier you can call me Sei, or Ata."

"I'll remember that Ata." Ichigo glanced behind the pair before smiling. "Yo, Rukia, Renji."

The two students turned around to see a girl with violent eyes and short black hair that touched her chin with a relaxed expression, next to her was a man with red hair that combed back into a band, and tattoos on his face and neck from what was visible with a frown on his face. Both wore Shihakusho.

"Hello Ichigo. " Rukia greeted. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Seigi, and Hiro. But you can call Seigi Ata, or Sei." Ichigo introduced the two to his friends.

"Nice to meet you Sei, and Hiro. I'm Abarai Renji." He held out a hand towards the two students. The instantly stiffened.

"Squad six Luteniut Abarai?" Hiro asked in awe. Renji blinked twice.

"Uh...yeah." The boys gaped at him in awe.

"Don't get too impressed, he still has to beat me in a sparring match." Ichigo chuckled seeing the soul's expression.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia Pleased to meet you."

The two immediately bowed in respect to the adopted noble.

"That is not necessary, you can address me as Rukia." The soul informed. Hiro nodded and Seigi had an uncertain look on his face.

"Good to see you're making friends Kuro. " A firm voice called out. A blue eyes woman with shaggy shoulder length auburn hair. She wore the haori of squad nine.

"Taicho Tenshi!" Renji, exclaimed; he and Rukia bowed in respect.

"Please formalities are unnecessary. " The Captain waved her hand dismissing their actions. She glanced at Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"I could ask the same. I am Tenshi, Moreu, Taicho of squad nine." Moreu pulled on the purple choker on her neck.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. "

"Oh? The substitute!" Moreu's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I have heard much about you."

"Wish I could say the same. So you're the new captain?"

Moreu nodded. "Well I must go. Kuro practice your Hado; you are still too slow." And with that the Taicho disappeared using shunpo.

"I should get back to the world of the living anyways. " Ichigo raised his hand to wave. "Later" He, Renji, and Rukia left.

* * *

"HIRO!"

"GUAAH!" Hiro fell of the branch he was on landing on his hands and feet. He looked up at Seigi who had his hands on his hips laughing.

"Seigi! What was that for!?" Hiro glared at his friend. "Come on we have calligraphy."

"No. You have calligraphy. "Hiro looked at his friend suspiciously.

"Oh come on a captain is teaching us today! You can't miss this Hiro!" Seigi pulled him up and dragged him into a classroom pushing him down in front of a table.

"Seigi I'm going to get in trouble. "Hiro whispered.

"No you're not. Usually girls sneak in here when Taicho Kuchiki teaches. " Seigi assured.

"I'm not a girl." Hiro exclaimed in a loud whisper. Seigi laughed again while Hiro glared at him. Seigi began showing him how to liquefy the hardened ink with water.

"And besides you would have to learn anyways. Doesn't the ninth division specialize in art, and culture?" Seigi reasoned.

"Taicho, I don't see why I have to attend." A voice said from in the passageway.

"Because I said so." Was the calm response. The door slid open, and everyone saw the squad six captain, and lieutenant enter. Renji scanned the students mostly seeing women. His eyes landed on Hiro and Seigi. He jumped over to the two startled by his actions. "Hey Hiro, and Sei I didn't know you two took Calligraphy, good thing too I thought I was going to be bored again." Renji announced haphazardly to the two students. A shadow fell over Renji and the three began to tremble under the captain's glare.

"Do you mean to say that you find my lessons a waste of your time." The raven haired captain turned his slate eyes on Hiro and Seigi. The two moved back an inch subconsciously. "Who are you? I have not seen you here before."

Seigi looked at Hiro nervously.

"I'm Tenshi, Hiro." He answered.

"I recalled Tenshi had a brother by the name Tenshi, Kuro Tsubasa." The captain questioned him further.

"Hiro is a nickname." Seigi answered for Hiro.

"I see." The captain returned to the front of the classroom, and the three sighed in relief to have the stone face captain's attention no longer on them.

"Tenshi, Kuro, Tsubasa." Hiro turned to look at captain Kuchiki who was looking at the cherry blossom petals dancing past.

"Yes, Taicho Kuchiki?" Hiro hesitated not sure what the captain was slightly bothered that the noble had called him by his birth name.

"If you could please get Taicho Tenshi to not use my pictures in her magazine I would be most grateful.

"Uh...understood Taicho. " Hiro turned to leave sensing the conversation was over.

* * *

Hiro was walking with Seigi when he spotted the pink flower kimono and sakkat.

"Captain-commander!" The two bowed.

"No need for formalities Hiro, and Seiata." Kyoraku, Shunsui smiled at the two. "In fact I was looking for you two."

"You were?" Seigi raised an eyebrow. Shunsui nodded.

"I need someone to go out and take care of some hollows for me, but everyone is busy so your sister recommended you two." Shunsui tipped his sakkat. "Can you do it?"

"Of course Taicho Kyoraku." Seigi nodded determined.

"We won't let you down!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Good. I'll get Nanao to give you the details.

* * *

"I wonder why no one else wanted to go on this mission." Hiro thought aloud.

"Must be some thing to do with what Ise-san said."Seigi assumed.

_Now be very careful you two. You will not be within the reach of the Seireitei, so medical care will not be available if you are unable to complete your task._

Hiro kicked the sand. "There's nothing here!" Just as Hiro said that his eyes widened; he and Seigi jumped into the air as the sand up flying up. A white masked beast howled.

_"Hahahaha! This is my lucky day! I get two meals, and what a delicious looking meal it is!" _The large two legged hollow with long claws looked down at the two.

"There it is Hiro!" Seigi drew his zanpakuto. Hiro followed drew his too. "Hado number four! Byakurai!" Seigi shouted and the white beam from his finger tip shot past the hollow. "Crap!" The hollow slammed it's fist into the ground, and the two jumped away. It swung it's forearm at Hiro, and he hurtled to the sand. Hiro groaned in pain when he felt numb in his ankle.

"Lash out! Hangingu Muchi!" Hiro shouted. His blade turned into three long whips that struck at the enemy simultaneously. Two whips were extended vertically, but one bended horizontal a few meters above the hollows head, and the third whip wrapped around the hollow's neck, and lifted him off the ground. There was a cracking sound, and the hollow disappeared.

"Dude your Shikai is horrifying." Seigi shivered walking through the Seireitei.

"I can't help it." Hiro replied defensively.

"When you told me that your parents named you Kuro Tsubasa Tenshi because they thought you were the spawn of the devil, well...I can see why." Seigi muttered.

"Hey losers."

"Not now." Hiro muttered.

"Hey daemon kid!" Denryoku shouted. He and his followers circled around the two.

"What do you want today idiot?" Hiro snapped. Denryoku laughed his blonde short hair unmoving. "I don't have the time for your ludicrous schemes today." Hiro growled. The blonde glared at Hiro lifting him by the shirt.

"Hey loser stop thinking you're so smart just because you managed to get into fourth year lessons and you're in the top of your class!" Denryoku slammed Hiro into the nearby wall twice.

"Hiro!" Seigi yelled. The other students held Seigi back. "Let go of me!" He shouted crude curses at them as Denryoku kicked Hiro who was trying to get on his feet. Hiro fell to the ground.

"Lash out." They all heard. " Hangingu Muchi."

Denryoku instantly became terrified when the tree whips multiplied into twenty-four. Seigi collapsed to the ground, his legs weak, looking at all the soul reapers in blue hakama being suspended in the air by their feet, wrist, and waists' crying for help.

"Hiro are you okay!?" Seigi caught his friend who collapsed coughing out blood. "Oh Kami! What do I do?" Seigi looked at the unconscious Hiro hearing his labored breathing.

"Seigi? What- Oh kami!"

Seigi snapped his head back to see Rukia rushing over to help.

"What transpired here?" Kuchiki Byakyua looked around with a scowl. He tugged at one of the Muchis'.

"Taicho Kuchiki, O-Denryoku and his friends wouldn't let us return to Tachio Tenshi's house, and then Denryoku started hurting Hiro so Hiro had to use his Shikai to-"

The noble held up his hand stopping him from speaking. "If that is the case I will escort you to the squad four barracks."

"Um...Thank you Taicho Kuchiki." Seigi thanked the captain despite feeling puzzled. Hiro groaned opening one blue eye.

"Let me go Seigi." Hiro muttered. The brown-haired boy was helped to his feet, and his Zanpakuto returned to normal. He let out a frustrated growl when he started to fall and he slammed his sword into the ground.

"Tenshi Tsubasa Kuro." Was the last thing Hiro heard before he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kuro Tsubasa Tenshi: Black wing angle****  
Hiro: Hero  
Moreu Tenshi: Fiery Angel  
Hangingu Muchi: Hanging whip  
Seigi Mikata: Knight armor.  
****Taicho: Captain  
Kami: God  
Hakama: trousers  
Kosode: shirt  
Sakkat: A straw hat  
Shihakusho: the black soul reaper clothes that consist of multiple articles of clothing.****Denryoku-o: Power king.**

**who-hoo! finally done! so be sure to tell me what you guys think. Constructive criticism welcomed (so are flames)**


	2. Second Hollow

**A.N: Hello, I thank everyone who read this, left a review, and flowed/favorited!**

**I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

Hiro opened his eyes to see Seigi Mikata looking over him his black hair draped over is shoulders like curtains. "Hey Seigi, what's up?"

"You used your Shikai before passing out." Seigi leaned back giving Hiro room to sit up.

"Is Denryoku okay?" Hiro rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You didn't hurt anyone, but you got hurt pretty bad Hiro." Seigi helped his friend to his feet.

"That's good."

"Kuro!" Moreu walked into the room beaming at her brother. "I'm glad your okay." She laughed. "Ichigo, and Renji started a sparring match with Denryoku and his goons, and put them in their place." She smirked. "And now you're right back on your feet, I wonder why I was even worried?"

"Sencho Tenshi. Mikata Seigi, if you excuse us I would like to speak to Tsubasa privately."

Hiro struggled to turn his body without hissing quietly in pain. Seigi told him not to push himself.

"Of course Tachio Kuchiki." Moreu helped set Hiro back down who groaned in protest, and the two left.

"It has come to my understanding that you can use Shikai." Byakyua Kuchiki started.

"Yes Sencho."

"How did you come to gain it?"

"I don't really know I just talked to Reddoburusureiya a lot." Hiro hesitated. "Reddoburusureiya specialty is Hangingu Muchi."

"I see. Why are you in the Academy?"

"I'm a terrible test taker." Hiro shrugged. He was going to graduate with Seigi, but they wanted to stay in the Academy a while longer.

"I see." Byakyua stood up and left. Rukia smiled at me from the doorway.

"Hiro I am glad to see your okay." She sat down in front of me.

"Miss Rukia you really didn't have to check on me." Hiro replied flustered that a noble would address him informally by his first name after a day of meeting.

"It's no trouble. Ichigo, and Renji will join us soon, and they'll get Seigi too." Rukia reassured.

"Miss Rukia what's the world of the living like?" Hiro looked at her curiously.

She laughed. "You'd be better off asking Ichigo that."

"Ask me what?" The two looked back to see Ichigo, Renji, and Seigi in the doorway.

"What is the world of the living like?" Hiro asked even more curious.

"Oh." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Well there's not much I can say about it, but people visit the Shimogamo Shrine this time of year for the Aoi Matsuri festival."

"A festival?" Hiro and Seigi repeated in awe.

"Yeah, not as big as the cherry blossom festival." Ichigo added.

"Wow what's it like. Seigi asked his eyes wide with wonder.

"Umm there's a lot of food, lanterns, music, dancing. It varies." Ichigo tired to answer the best he could.

"Dancing?" Hiro asked for more details.

"Sometime we do a traditional dance...other times modern." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you guys don't get to do that kind of stuff."

"Well there's a party every once in a while for the shinigami who graduate in early." Hiro informed him.

"Ah yes, I remember that." Rukia smiled.

"When was that." Renji looked at her questioningly.

"After I was adopted into the Kuchiki family."

"And why wasn't I invited?" Renji started to pout slightly.

* * *

Hiro was surprised when Captain Shinji Hirako had visited Hiro seeking them both. "Tachio Hirako! What brings you here captain?" Seigi bowed and Hiro lowered his head.

"This is your lucky day, graduates." Shinji smiled widely. "The Gotei 13 welcomes you." The boys looked at him in disbelief.

"T-Tachio, thank you!" Hiro cried out.

"No need. You have a few weeks to choose which squad you want to join." The captain turned around. "And If you two are prodigies like Histugaya then you will have no trouble becoming Tachio's yourselves." And with that he left.

"Senchos?" Seigi looked at Hiro in disbelief. Hiro sighed.

"I guess we could, but-" Hiro started, but jumped at the outburst that interrupted his sentence.

"HOLLOWS!"

Hiro tried to get up, but Seigi pushed him back down. "I'll take care of this." He ran out of the room to join the soul reapers. There was a menos grande nearby and more further away.

"It's another squad training session." He heard from some passing soul reapers running. "Any idea where Tachio Zaraki is?"

"Must be squad eleven." Seigi said to himself. He watched as a distant hollow turned towards the group and open it's mouth. "Watch out!" He screamed as the hollow fired the cero from behind. "

"Swing! Kaminari datsu, Ieroigurusupia!" He called on his Shikai stepping in from behind. His Zanpakuto had a chain connecting to the hilt and it started spinning at incomprehensible speeds.

"Lash out! Hangingu Muchi, Reddoburusureiya!" Seigi heard Hiro's voice right when the cero hit his sword. When the cero died out he and Hiro were burned, and panting.

"Who the hell are you two?" A bald shinigami walked up to the two.

"Third seat Madarame Ikkaku!" Both Hiro and Seigi bowed. "Our deepest apologies we saw the-" Hiro started.

"Who cares about that!" A voice bellowed. Kenpachi Zaraki grinned like a mad hyena at the two. "I saw what you two did there, and those are some decent Zanpakuto." He thought for a moment. "Why don't you two join in on this little training exercise."

Yachiru Kusajishi laughed from Kenpachi's shoulder. "Yay! Kenny's making friends!"

"Of course!" The two exclaimed in agreement.

"Good." Kenpachi's grin grew wider. The hollows were easier to take care of that the two originally thought. "How disappointing. That was barely a warm up." Zaraki grumbled.

* * *

Seigi rubbed his shoulder. He wore the black hakama, but he was tending the burns left over from the cero. "Dude that cero hurt."

Hiro groaned. "You're telling me?" He poured water over his own injuries. "Though we've been in the squad four barracks for a while, haven't we?" Hiro wonder aloud.

"Come to think of it we have spent some time here." Seigi agreed.

"Excuse me boys."

They two turned around to see captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Tachio Kurotsuchi." The two bowed to the squad twelve captain.

"I was wondering if you two would be interested in having your Zanpakuto roam around freely?" The captain grinned the black of his face stretching so much that it was almost disturbing for the boys. "I'm sure you heard of the Zanpakuto rebellion?"

"Yes Sencho, and I would be interested." Seigi put his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"Very good, and you?"

"Absolutely not." Hiro shook his head, but when he looked back at the captain Seigi and He was rushing out the door.

"See you later Hiro!"

Hiro looked down at the spot where he had put his sword which was now vacant of anything ever been put there. "Seigi!" Hiro growled.

After Hiro finished dressing he went to look for his sword in the squad twelve barracks. He rounded a corner but his vision became black and he fell back on the ground. Hiro looked up at a man with long brown hair and sunglasses in a long black shredded coat.

"Sorry." The man held out his hand to help Hiro up.

"Uh... no it was my fault. Ummm I haven't seen you around here before." Hiro rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Hiro!" Ichigo joined the strange man and smiled at him. "I see you met Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu?" Hiro looked the Zanpakuto over. "Is that what the Sencho of squad twelve meant by roam around freely?" Hiro was truly puzzled because if Seigi took his Zanpakuto in manifested form, and since he had no idea what that would look like he wasn't sure if he wanted Reddoburusureiya roaming around freely.

"It was nice to meet you Zangetsu, but I have to go find my Zanpakuto." Hiro turned to leave but Ichigo walked with him.

"What happened to it?" Zangetsu question.

"Seigi took it to the Squad twelve barracks." Hiro explained what happened. They hear a loud crash and they turned to see a giant snake skull connected by wood cylinders, and had a red tuff of fur around its neck come falling their way. The three used shunpo to avoid what looked like a thousand cherry blossom trees coming their way. They all stood on a roof watching a samurai in purple and red armor with long black hair battling a tan skinned woman in a green outfit that almost looked like fur who was connected by a chair to a pink haired boy in white puffy shirt and long-sleeved coat that had a white scaly tail.

"Looks like Zabimaru, and Senbozakura are sparring again." Zangetsu noticed. Ichigo kept the frown present on his face.

"It doesn't look like they're not holding back." Ichigo added. Zabimaru's bonkai started to form a red beam in its mouth. "Look out!" Ichigo, and barely had time to shunpo away and same for Zangetsu. Hiro barely had time to react.

"Lash out!"

"Swing"

Hiro opened his eyes to see a dark-skinned man with brown fur on his shoulders and yellow feathers styled strangely on his head, and had a chain blade attached to the hilt. The second looked more familiar. It was a red furred bull that had two sharp canines protruding from it lower jaw, resting on the upper snout. It had large res wings and clawed fingers. And the hilt to the blade had three whips.

"Reddoburusureiya!" Hiro gasped n a mixture of horror and shock. "What?! How!?"

"Hey Hiro, pretty cool right?" Seigi shunpoed to Hiro's side. Reddoburusureiya got down on one knee and put lowered his head.

"Forgive me master. After I manifested they said the only way I could return to sword form was if I exhausted all my reitsu."

"It's alright, though I'd enjoy it more if you would chase Seigi around for a while." Hiro bargained.

"As you wish, master." Reddoburusureiya turned to Seigi who panicked and instantly started running.

"So that was your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo looked in the direction the two swords, and Seigi ran off.

"Yes." Hiro glanced at the four other Zanpakuto.

"Sorry about that kid, you alright." The tan skinned woman asked. When Hiro nodded she smiled widely. "I'm Zabimaru Monkey, and this is Snake." She gestured to the small boy.

"Sorry that Monkey's fat butt got in the way of my aim." Snake smirked. Then whined when Monkey hit him in the head.

"I am Senbozakura, pleased to meet you." The samurai greeted. I thought his mask was slightly odd, but I did not question it.

"I am Tenshi Hiro please to meet you." Hiro introduced himself giving a small bow.

"Kuro Tenshi, I have heard of you." Senbozakura told him. Hiro stiffened at the use of his birth name. "My master was the one who suggested the Tachio's overlook your bad test scores and have you graduate early."

"Really, who are your shinigami, anyways?" Hiro queried.

"Senbozakura is my Zanpakuto." Byakyua divulged from behind Hiro. Hiro jumped unaware of how long the captain had listened to their conversation. "And Zabimaru belongs to Abari."

Hiro looked up as his own Zanpakuto flew over their heads holding Seigi upside down by the ankle. "You can put him down Reddoburusureiya." Hiro called out. The Zanpakuto lowered himself to the ground releasing Seigi.

"Hey Ata, how's it hanging?" Ichigo asked only a slight hint of amusement in the upward twitch of his lips.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Seigi replied with heavy sarcasm. The man with the feathered headband laughed. The gold lines on his cheeks moving slightly up.

"I thought it was pretty cleaver."

"Shut up Ieroigurusupia."

* * *

**Yay! another chapter done!**


End file.
